Life As Dominatrix
by gekanna87
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah Ino yang bekerja di S&M club milik Jiraiya. Warning: Lemon / Explicit.
1. 01

Disclaimer : All Characthers belong to Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning : Seks Theme, Adult Explicit, 18+, Adik-adik please jangan baca.**

 **Life as Dominatrix**

.

 **Chapter 01**

.

.

.

 _Roppongi_ , Tokyo.

Kerumunan manusia memenuhi pusat hiburan malam di kota Tokyo. Lampu-lampu neon Bar, Diskotek dan Love hotel memberi warna dan nuansa tersendiri di tempat yang menawarkan berbagai kenikmatan duniawi. Kehidupan malam di Tokyo sangat unik. _Roppongi_ menawarkan sebuah sensasi berbeda di mana semua orang bisa memenuhi fantasi nakal dan tabu mereka. Para wanita kesepian mendatangi _host club_ untuk membeli waktu dan rayuan manis pria-pria tampan. Om-om mesum sibuk menggoda para _hostess_ dan _bar_ _girl_. Bagi kaum yang memiliki selera nyeleneh mereka juga mempunyai _outlet_ tersendiri.

Di antara banyak tempat hiburan itu S&M club cukup populer. Salah satunya adalah Black rose. Club eksklusif yang dimiliki oleh seorang penulis novel erotis dan produser film porno kenamaan Jiraiya. Dalam bangunan bergaya gotik terdapat enam ruangan yang tampak seperti penjara abad pertengahan. Di setiap ruangan terdapat alat-alat yang digunakan untuk menyiksa. Kurungan, rantai, pecut, tali, bahkan pisau dan benda tajam lainnya pun ada. Bila berjalan melewati koridornya suara jeritan dan rintihan kesakitan akan terdengar jelas di selingi dengan desah kenikmatan. Orang normal tak akan pernah mengerti mengapa pengunjung tempat ini rela membayar mahal hanya untuk disiksa, tetapi tempat ini adalah surga bagi pengidap _masochist_.

Di salah satu ruangan seorang wanita tengah beraksi. Rambut pirangnya terikat dalam _ponytail_ tinggi. Tubuhnya rampingnya terbalut korset hitam yang di pasangkan dengan rok mini dari bahan _faux leather_ hitam. Dia mengenakan sepatu boots setingi lutut. Tangannya memegang cambuk sementara sang subjek berlutut di hadapannya. Seorang pria berambut perak dengan tubuh atletis.

Tangan pria itu terikat di belakang punggungnya dan _collar_ melingkar di lehernya. Tubuhnya yang telanjang memamerkan otot-otot terpahat sempurna. Wajahnya tampan dengan rahang tegas dan tulang pipi seorang bangsawan, tetapi di mata Ashura penampilan macho pria itu tidak berarti apa-apa sebab di tempat ini dialah yang berkuasa.

Setengah wajah wanita itu tertutup topeng, tapi semua subjeknya tahu Ashura adalah wanita cantik, misterius dan kejam. Bibir merahnya yang sensual melengkung sinis, melontarkan makian dan penghinaan dengan mudah. Baginya para pelanggan hannyalah tubuh untuk disiksa, mental untuk dipermainkan dan harga diri untuk dihina. Dia tak merasa bersalah melakukan semua itu karena ia sangat menikmatinya dan para _masochist_ suka direndahkan.

Ino membungkuk dan mencengkeram dagu _submissivenya_. Mata _aquamarine-_ nya menatap ke dalam iris kelabu dengan tajam. "Katakan padaku mengapa kau kemari?"

"Untuk menjadi budakmu, Madam."

"Apa kau akan melakukan semua yang aku pinta?"

"Tentu saja, Madam."

"Kalau begitu jilat kakiku!" perintah wanita itu dengan nada datar

Sang pria tampak kesulitan untuk meraih kaki Ino karena tangannya terikat. Akhirnya pria itu bersujud dan mulai menjilati ujung sepatu wanita itu dengan lidahnya. Mulut Ino mengerut dengan tidak puas dengan kesal ia menendang wajah si budak.

"Aku tak menyukainya. Kau membuatku kesal."

"Maafkan aku, madam" pria itu masih bersujud. Ino menginjak punggungnya, tapi ia tak keberatan karena dari bawah sini ia bisa melihat apa yang ada di balik rok mini wanita itu. Dia memang pria mesum dan diperlakukan seperti ini membuatnya terangsang.

"Apa kau mengintip?" tuduh Ino pada sang budak

"Tidak, tidak. Saya tidak melihat apa pun." Pria itu berbohong.

Ino seketika menyeringai dan menekan hak sepatunya yang runcing dan tajam di punggung pria itu.

"Ahh...k..." jeritnya kesakitan.

Suara pria itu bagaikan musik di telinga Ino.

"Kau berbohong budakku sayang, Aku tak suka dibohongi."

"Maafkan ak.." Pria itu belum selesai berkata hak sepatu Ino kembali menyakitinya.

"Ah, Jeritanmu begitu seksi. Aku rasa aku akan membuatmu menjerit berkali-kali."

"Madam, tolong jangan sakiti aku."

Ino mengabaikan permintaan pria itu. "Bukankah rasa sakit membuatmu senang." Ujarnya mengolok-olok pria itu. "Sekarang berdiri. Aku ingin melihat sesuatu."

Pria berambut perak itu menurut. Ia berdiri tegap, menatap wajah bertopeng di depannya. Cambuk menampar pipinya, meski tidak keras. Ia cukup terkejut.

"Apa aku menyuruhmu menatapku? Sadar kau itu budak tak pantas menatap wajahku."

Dikatai seperti itu. Sang submissive menundukkan kepalanya. Ino kemudian melepaskan ikatan tangannya dan ia pun merasa lega ketika darah mulai mengalir lancar ke tangannya. ia sudah kesemutan karena ikatan yang terlalu kencang. Kelegaannya tak berlangsung lama karena kuku-kuku panjang bercat merah wanita berambut pirang itu menggores dadanya. Dia hanya bisa mengernyit, tapi rasa sakit yang singkat itu membuatnya senang.

Bagi Ino pria adalah objek pelampiasan rasa frustrasinya. Ia terlalu lama dijajah dan dipermainkan pria dan sekarang ia berdiri di sini dibayar untuk menyakiti dan menghina makhluk yang pernah menjadi sumber penderitaannya. Dia puas melihat mereka menjerit, ia senang melihat mereka bersujud di kakinya. Yamanaka Ino tidak lagi seorang wanita lemah yang menjadi mainan pria. Ia telah lahir kembali menjadi Ashura. Wanita yang paham keinginannya dan bisa mengontrol takdir dan hidupnya.

"Aku ingin bermain denganmu." Bisiknya merdu. Ia membimbing pria itu ke ranjang tiap sudutnya terpasang rantai. Pria itu berbaring pasrah tetapi ada rasa excited di matanya.

Suara klik rantai terpasang memastikan budaknya tak bisa bergerak banyak dan Imajinasi Ino kian liar melihat sosok manusia yang tak berdaya. Puluhan cara melintas di benaknya untuk membuat pria ini menjerit kesakitan. Ino menyukai suara bariton pria itu dan ia ingin mendengarnya lagi dan lagi.

Wanita berambut pirang itu duduk di atas pinggul sang pria. Dia meraba otot perut yang keras seperti batu. Jarang-jarang ia mendapatkan pelanggan dengan wajah tampan dan tubuh menggairahkan. Siapa sangka pria macam ini seorang _masochist_. "Apa kau suka permainan panas?" tanya Ino sambil mendekatkan bibirnya di bibir pria itu.

"Oh, tentu saja" Pria itu penasaran apa yang akan di lakukan sang _dominatrix_ padanya. Hal-hal yang tidak ia bisa duga membuatnya tertarik dan terikat seperti ini membuatnya menjadi pria pasif yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain pasrah. Hidupnya sungguh aneh, di luar sana dia adalah pria macho dengan segala atribut kesuksesan tapi ia memang menjijikkan tak hanya pecandu seks dia juga seorang _masochist_. Sesuatu yang ia rahasiakan dari orang-orang. Ia tak pernah punya pacar karena ia tak berminat.

Ino menunjuk lilin-lilin yang menyala di sisi tempat tidur "Lilin-lilin ini punya derajat panas yang berbeda. Putih, biasa saja. Biru, cukup panas. Kuning, Panas dan yang merah bisa membakar kulitmu. Kau harus menebak apa warna lilin yang aku pegang dan bila salah aku akan memberikan hukuman." Jelas wanita itu singkat.

Pria itu hanya bisa menelan ludah saat sang _dominatrix_ menutup matanya dengan secarik kain hitam. Ino meraih sebuah lilin dan meneteskan lilin yang meleleh di atas dada pria itu.

"Aargh...merah" Tebak pria itu. Merasakan panas membakar kulitnya.

"Salah, Ini warna kuning. Siap untuk hukumanmu?" Ino memukul paha pria itu dengan cambuk. Jeritan kembali terdengar.

" _Oh fuck!"_ Pria itu mengumpat sambil meringis ketika cambuk menghantamnya untuk kedua belas kalinya.

Ino langsung menampar pipi pria itu, "Kau tak boleh memaki, Hanya aku yang boleh mengumpat di sini." Ucapnya galak.

Selama lima belas menit pria itu disiksa dengan tetesan lilin dan cambukkan. Tubuhnya dipenuhi wax warna-warni dan pahanya dihiasi bilur kemerahan. Ino takjub melihat kejantanan pria itu berdiri tegak dan keras. Sepertinya rasa sakit memang membuat pria itu terangsang seperti halnya dirinya yang basah mendengar pekik kesakitannya. Ia memutuskan untuk sedikit bermurah hati. Jari-jarinya meluncur dari ujung ke pangkal penisnya dan Ino mendengar pria itu mengerang.

"Madam?" Pria itu bertanya dengan bingung.

"Aku sedang bermurah hati." Tangan Ino yang bersarung tak berhenti bekerja. Memberikan tekanan dan stimulasi yang berbeda-beda. Ino senang semua berada dalam kontrolnya.

"Madam, Aku bisa keluar kalau begini."

"No, Kau harus menahannya. Kau boleh keluar bila aku izinkan."

Pria itu belingsatan. Kenikmatannya telah terasa diujung tapi dengan kejam wanita itu berhenti. Ia mengeram kecewa.

"Dengar bila kau mau mendapatkan kenikmatanmu, kau harus melakukan sesuatu." Ino melepaskan celana dalamnya. Ia meletakan kakinya di antara wajah pria itu. Ia memegangi kepala tempat tidur dan menurunkan bokongnya.

Pria itu terkejut jalur nafasnya tiba-tiba tertutup. Sang _dominatrix_ tengah menduduki wajahnya. Dia mencium aroma musk khas wanita. Sesuatu yang lembut dan lembab menyentuh bibirnya.

"Buat aku senang."

Pria itu paham, Ia meraba-raba dengan lidahnya. Menjilati apa yang ia duga sebagai organ intim wanita itu. Oh, Ia menyukai rasa wanita pirang ini. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala membuat hidungnya bergesekan dengan klitoris Ashura.

Mendengar wanita itu mengerang. Ia kembali memamerkan keahliannya dengan membelai dan menusuk liang basah itu dengan lidahnya tapi ia mulai kehabisan nafas. Wanita itu tak memberikannya banyak ruang. Merasa sesak dan terimpit ia berupaya menghisap bagian paling sensitif dari tubuh wanita itu dan saat ia mendengar suara lenguhan yang keras. Ia memutuskan telah menemukan cara untuk memuaskan _dominatrix-nya_ dengan cepat sebelum ia mati kehabisan nafas.

"Ah..h, Lagi...Lagi. Jangan berhenti." Satu tangan Ino memegang kepala tempat tidur satu lagi meremas dan memilin payudaranya yang tersembunyi di balik korset. Pria ini sangat ahli dengan lidahnya. Ino sampai merem melek dibuatnya.

Selama lima menit pria itu fokus untuk menstimulasi klitorisnya. Dia menyedotnya dengan keras, tubuh Ino menegang. Dinding vaginanya terasa berkontraksi "Oh..shit...oh...shit." Ia tak berhenti bergumam. Cairan bening menyembur bagaikan air mancur ketika Ino mencapai klimaksnya.

Wajah pria itu basah, ia menjilati bibirnya, Lega cairan itu tak terasa atau berbau seperti urine. Meski ia _Masochist_ tapi ia bukan penggemar _golden shower._ Pria itu merasa takjub. Baru pertama kali ia melihat secara langsung ejakulasi wanita. Dia pikir itu hanya mitos belaka atau kebohongan film porno.

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik," ucap Ino masih tersengal-sengal.

Ino merangkak di atas tubuh pria itu. Ia melengkungkan punggungnya untuk mengulum milik budaknya. Dia mengerakkan kepalanya naik turun, mencoba memerah esensi pria itu dengan mulutnya.

Pria berambut perak itu mengerang. Ia merasa seperti di surga. Mulut wanita itu bekerja seperti sihir. Bisa dia pastikan ini adalah _blow job_ terbaik yang pernah dia alami. Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya meraih orgasme. Lecutan dan rasa sakit yang menderanya membuatnya begitu bergairah. Ia menyemburkan benihnya di mulut sang _dominatrix_. Pria itu menarik satu nafas panjang "Senang bisa melayanimu."

.

.

.

"Pig...Ayo kita makan siang."

Sakura muncul di meja kerja Ino dengan senyum riang. Wanita pirang itu menunjuk setumpuk file yang terletak di samping komputernya.

"Tak bisa, Aku belum selesai menginput data-data penjualan. Si nenek lampir Anko akan mengomeliku kalau belum selesai."

"Ayolah, Setengah jam saja. Kita makan di kantin."

Perutnya yang berbunyi membuat Ino menyerah. "Ok, Ayo kita makan."

Mereka duduk di sudut kantin, menyantap nasi kare yang cukup pedas dan gurih. Seperti biasa Ino dan Sakura menggunakan waktu istirahat siang mereka untuk bergosip.

"Apa yang kau lakukan akhir minggu Ino? Lihat wajahmu kuyu dan ada lingkaran hitam di matamu. Kau tampak kurang tidur."

"Ah, Aku menonton DVD marathon. Dua puluh lima episode selama dua hari."

"Yang benar, Apa kau tak punya kehidupan Ino?"

Wanita pirang itu menghela nafas. Apa kata sahabatnya bila gadis itu tahu setiap _weekend_ ia sibuk menganiaya dan memecuti pria-pria cabul yang merengek-rengek minta disiksa dan menyembah-nyembah dirinya bagaikan dewi.

"Well, Kau tahu aku jomblo. Keluargaku di Osaka. Teman-teman pada sudah menikah. Lalu aku mau nongkrong sama siapa?"

"Makanya cari pacar."

"Aneh kau Sakura, bukannya kau juga jomblo."

"Aku sedang mengincar manajer divisi sebelah."

"Sasuke Uchiha? Lupakan saja. Levelnya ketinggian untukmu. Bukannya dia dikabarkan dekat dengan pewaris Hyuuga ya."

"Aku tak peduli, Selama dia belum menikah masih milik bersama."

"Terserah deh! Silakan mimpi terlalu tinggi."

"Jahat kau pig, bukannya mendukung malah menjatuhkan. Eh...tahu gak, kita bakal punya atasan baru."

"Kenapa aku baru dengar?"

"Karena kau terkucil di bilik mungilmu dan melewatkan gosip terbaru. Kau pasti belum dengar direktur lama diberhentikan oleh dewan komisioner karena penyelewengan."

"Lalu siapa yang akan menggantikan Danzo?"

Sakura mengedikkan bahu. "Tidak tahu, tapi gosipnya bilang seorang pria tampan berusia akhir tiga puluhan dan belum menikah. Kedengarannya bagus untukmu."

"Maaf saja Sakura, Aku tak berminat." Ino melihat jam tangannya. Setengah jam sudah berlalu. "Hey, Aku harus kembali ke mejaku."

"Ok, Pig. Nanti aku akan mampir membawa kopi untukmu."

"Terima kasih."

.

.

Benar kata Sakura, Keesokan harinya direktur baru mulai bekerja. Seluruh karyawan berkumpul untuk memberikan sambutan. Ino hanya bisa melongo menatap pria yang sedang memberi salam pada Jajaran manajer dan staff divisi pemasaran.

Bukankah itu salah satu kliennya. 'Oh My God' gumam Ino dalam hati begitu melihat pria bersurai perak dan bermata kelabu mendekat ke arahnya. Ia berdoa agar pria itu tak mengenalinya.

Kakashi Hatake memberi salam pada pegawai barunya. Sekalian mengamati populasi pegawai wanita di kantor ini. Diam-diam ia memberi penilaian pada setiap karyawan wanita yang dia jumpai. Ia tersenyum ramah dan mencoba menyembunyikan pandangan matanya yang jelalatan melihat rok mini dan belahan payudara di mana-mana. Ia ingin mengelus dada mengapa semua wanita di sini berpakaian seksi.

Terlalu banyak godaan, pikir pria itu dalam hati. Ia harus berusaha untuk tak terlibat skandal dengan karyawannya. Dia ditugaskan untuk membenahi perusahaan ini bukannya untuk memikirkan siapa yang bisa dia ajak bercinta di atas meja kerjanya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia tak bisa berpisah dari sifat cabulnya. Dia sudah ketagihan, tanpa seks ia tak bisa berfungsi dengan normal.

Ia berjalan melewati Karyawan yang berjejer dengan rapi. Seorang wanita berambut pirang menarik perhatiannya. Ia terlihat biasa saja. Rambutnya disanggul dengan rapi. Pakaiannya standar. Blouse lengan panjang dan rok selutut. Kaca mata berbingkai tebal bertengger di hidungnya. Dahi Kakashi mengerut, wanita ini adalah wanita yang penampilannya paling membosankan. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menilai lekuk tubuh wanita itu dibalik blousenya yang longgar.

Tatapan mereka bersirobok. Ino cepat-cepat menunduk takut pria itu mengenalinya. Entah mengapa Kakashi merasa pernah melihat wanita itu tapi dengan cepat ia menepisnya. Ia tak bergairah dengan wanita culun jadi tak mungkin ia pernah meniduri wanita pirang itu. Ino langsung kabur dan kembali ke mejanya begitu acara penyambutan berakhir. Dia mendapat firasat kemunculan pria itu bisa mendatangkan bencana untuknya.

.

.

.

A/N : i am back with lemon. Gak puas nulis Ino ena-ena sama Itachi. Saya munculkan pasangan crack yang paling tidak terbayangkan. Kakashi X Ino. Hanya sebuah ide konyol yang melintas gara-gara dengar lagu S&M nya Rhianna.


	2. 02

**Life as Dominatrix**

 **.**

 **02**

 **.**

Ino kesal, Mengapa harus dia yang menyerahkan laporan penjualan pada si direktur baru. Dasar Mak lampir, seenaknya saja mengalihkan pekerjaan mentang-mentang manajer divisi. Ino melintasi meja Anko dan dia melirik sebentar. Wanita itu tampak sedang sibuk mengecat kukunya.

'Anjrit, Sibuk kutekan ternyata' Ino melengos begitu saja tanpa menyuarakan keberatannya. Ia tak ingin membuat masalah dengan sang manajer hanya untuk tugas sepele. Tidak susah membawa setumpuk dokumen ke ruangan yang letaknya tak sampai seratus meter jauhnya, tapi yang membuat Ino malas ke sana adalah karena ia masih takut identitas lainnya ketahuan.

Ino menarik nafas panjang, dia mengetuk pintu ruang kantor pria itu.

"Masuk!" Terdengar suara dari dalam.

"Pak, Saya membawa laporan penjualan yang anda minta."

Kakashi sibuk mencoret-coret dokumen, tak memberikan Ino perhatian. "Letakan saja di meja," ucapnya tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

'Tidak sopan' pikir Ino kesal. Dengan sengaja dia membanting file-file itu ke meja sang bos. Suara berdebam membuat Kakashi mengangkat wajahnya hanya untuk melihat si karyawati culun.

"Ah, Maaf tidak sengaja. File-nya tergelincir." Ino memasang senyum tanpa dosa. "Saya permisi, Pak." Ino membalikkan tubuhnya untuk pergi.

"Yamanaka Ino, Bisakah kau menggubah gaya berpakaianmu? Perusahaan kita bergerak di bidang fashion tidak bisakah kau berusaha untuk terlihat lebih baik. Kau tidak mencerminkan image perusahaan."

Pelipis Ino berkedut, Seenaknya saja pria ini mengkritik.

"Maaf Pak. Biar saya ingatkan tidak ada peraturan perusahaan yang mengatakan karyawan harus tampil modis. Saya telah berpakaian sesuai aturan. Tak ada alasan untuk mengkritik penampilan saya."

"Aku tidak mengkritik, itu hanya saran. Mungkin kau akan terlihat lebih baik dengan pakaian yang benar. Sepertinya kau orang yang mudah tersinggung Nona Yamanaka."

"Pak, tidak semua wanita berpakaian untuk memanjakan mata pria dan saya tak peduli pendapat orang lain, permisi!" Ino keluar dari ruangan itu dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

Jam makan siang Ino habiskan bersama Sakura di kantin. Kedua wanita single itu sibuk bercerita soal kesialan yang menimpa mereka.

"Jadi direktur baru mengkritik penampilanmu?"

Kepala pirang Ino mengangguk. "Aku rasa dia pria belagu dan mata keranjang yang hanya mau dikelilingi cewek-cewek berpenampilan oke."

"Aku rasa dia tidak salah, penampilanmu memang tak sedap dipandang. Aku bingung apa yang terjadi padamu Ino, Sampai tahun lalu kau adalah wanita modis, seksi yang penampilannya sudah seperti model saja dan semenjak kau putus dengan orang itu kau berubah. Biasanya para wanita setelah putus cinta berniat untuk jadi lebih cantik sementara kau malah jadi culun."

"Penampilan culunku ini merupakan filter buat laki-laki. Aku bosan dengan pria-pria yang mengejar-ngejarku hanya karena wajah dan tubuh bak barbie yang aku miliki. Aku tak pernah tahu mereka tulus atau tidak. Lagi pula gara-gara itu aku sering terlibat dengan pria sampah," ujarnya dengan sepat saat mengenang pengalaman buruknya dengan pria.

"Aku tak menyalahkanmu, Pria memang lapar mata dari sana-nya. Apalagi zaman sekarang ini penampilan menjadi sangat penting. Para wanita bahkan rela tergores pisau bedah hanya untuk memperoleh wajah dan bentuk tubuh ideal."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Bila tidak cantik tak ada yang mau. Pria suka dada besar, wanita mulai memasang implan. Pria suka wanita kurus, wanita mulai diet mati-matian. Dulu aku melakukan apa pun untuk membuat pria terkesan dan memperhatikanku, tapi cukup sudah. Mereka hanya memberikanku dusta dan nestapa."

"Yah, Aku ingat waktu zaman kuliah kau berkencan dengan Kiba dan dia selalu melirik wanita berdada besar dan kau langsung meminta ayahmu untuk memasang implan."

"Untung ayahku tak mengizinkan. Aku tahu aku bodoh. Syukurnya aku belajar banyak dari kebodohanku itu. Kini aku merasa lebih bahagia ketika tak mengantungkan diri pada berapa banyak pujian dan perhatian yang aku bisa kudapat," ujar wanita itu sambil mengaduk pasta dengan sendok garpu di tangannya. Persetan dengan diet. Dia tak peduli lagi, ia tak perlu jadi sekurus super model dan membuat dirinya kelaparan hanya karena ingin dibilang cantik. Dia memang tak selangsing dan sebening dulu karena dia tak lagi menjadikan penampilan sebagai prioritas. Dia belajar memahami dirinya cantik dengan versinya sendiri. Sifatnya yang _needy_ membuat dirinya mudah dimanipulasi para laki-laki. Dia jadi marah mengingat dirinya yang lemah.

Dia baru saja berhasil keluar dari hubungan yang _toxic_ dan _abusive_. Ketergantungannya pada sang kekasih membuatnya kerap membenarkan perbuatan kasar dan manipulatif sang mantan. Lagi pula Gaara selalu menemukan cara untuk membuat segalanya terlihat seperti kesalahan Ino dan membuat dirinya merasa rendah diri dan percaya tak akan ada pria lain yang akan mau bersamanya selain si narsis itu.

Sekarang ia telah melangkah dan membebaskan dirinya, Menjadi mandiri secara emosional. Dia tak butuh pria dan kebohongan mereka. Dia jauh lebih bahagia menjomblo dan lagi ia sekarang mengerti nikmatnya memiliki kekuasaan dan kontrol tak hanya atas dirinya tapi juga orang lain.

Terkadang dia sendiri heran mengapa dia berubah menjadi ekstrem. Dari seorang wanita penurut yang rela melakukan apa saja atas nama cinta menjadi wanita yang sadis yang suka memberikan rasa sakit dan penghinaan. Ino merasa sosok Ashura adalah wujud dendam dan kekesalannya atas semua yang dia alami. Sebuah wadah bagi dirinya untuk melampiaskan rasa frustrasi. Ia menjadi monster seperti pria itu. Yang berbeda Ino memilih bermain dengan pria-pria yang memang menikmati diperlakukan dengan kasar bukan memaksa seseorang untuk tunduk dan memanipulasi mereka secara mental dan melakukan kekerasan fisik.

"Ino, Lihat! Itu Sasuke. Ya ampun dia tampan sekali," ucap Sakura setengah berbisik dengan ekspresi tengah berada di atas awan.

"Hey _forehead_ , Kau sudah terlalu tua untuk _fangirling_." Ino mau tak mau ikut mengamati Sasuke yang baru tiba di kantin. Ia tertarik dengan pria yang berdiri di sebelah sang Manajer produksi. "Kau tahu siapa pria pucat di sebelah Sasuke? Aku tak pernah melihatnya sebelum ini."

"Ah, Itu Shimura Sai. Desainer baru yang direkrut oleh bos besar. Bukankah dia juga tampan? Dengar-dengar dia juga masih single. Kau punya cukup banyak pilihan bila berniat menjalin _office romance ._ "

"Aku tak berminat cinta-cintaan."

"Eh, Lihat Sasuke menatap kesini. Dia pasti sedang mengamatiku."

"Hush, Jangan Ge-er dulu. Siapa tahu dia hanya sebal kau menatapnya dengan pandangan lapar dari tadi."

Jantung Sakura jadi dag dig dug tatkala pria berambut raven itu melangkah ke meja mereka. Sakura merasa amat senang disambangi sang pujaan hati. Akhirnya Sasuke memperhatikan dirinya.

"Kau Yamanaka Ino dari bagian penjualan?"

Ino mengangguk singkat. Ia melirik ke sebelah dan melihat wajah Sakura menjadi masam

"Tolong ingatkan Anko untuk rapat jam tiga nanti. Kami harus menjelaskan produk untuk line fashion terbaru. Jadi kalian bisa segera membuat konsep untuk promosi." Tanpa mendengar jawaban Ino, pria itu langsung pergi.

Wanita berambut pirang itu tertawa, "Oh God, Sasuke bahkan tidak melirikmu."

Sakura jadi kesal. "Dia hanya pura-pura cuek saja padaku."

"Ayolah Sakura, Akui saja Sasuke tak tertarik padamu. Jangan jadi orang bodoh dengan terus mengejarnya."

"Lalu aku harus naksir siapa? Direktur baru kita atau desainer yang tadi bersama Sasuke? Tak banyak pria single dan tampan di perusahaan ini."

"Jangan naksir dengan Pak direktur deh, jauh-jauh dari dia." Ino menyarankan sahabatnya. Pria yang muncul di S & M club pastinya bukan pria baik-baik. Meski sepertinya sifat ganas dan kasar Sakura pasti akan cocok dengan sisi _masochist_ Kakashi Hatake.

"Ow...ow...ow... Ada apa gerangan kau melarangku untuk naksir pak direktur? Apa kau sudah naksir dia duluan?"

"Tidak...tidak, kau salah duga. Aku hanya merasa dia bukan pria baik. Bukankah aku baru saja cerita bagaimana dia mengkritik gaya berpakaianku." Ino langsung mengelak.

"Alasan saja kau, Pig. Terus terang saja kalau kau tak ingin wanita lain mendekati pak direktur." Sakura menggoda Ino sebagai balasan mengolok-oloknya tadi.

"Sudahlah, Jadi malas bicara deganmu. Aku kembali ke ruanganku saja." Ino berdiri dan pergi.

.

.

Ino mengumpat kesal, Apa dosanya pada Anko hingga wanita itu memintanya membuat analisa tren pemasaran produk sepuluh tahun terakhir. Belakangan ini penjualan produk fashion high end perusahaan mereka menurun jadi Kakashi mengusulkan untuk membuka line baru untuk pasar menengah ke bawah dan sekarang ia harus mencari artikel pakaian apa yang paling banyak terjual selama sepuluh tahun. Arsip di tangannya terasa berat dan meja meja kerjanya masih jauh.

Sosok pria pucat berdiri di lorong. Ia membuang kaleng soda yang ia minum ke tempat sampah dan berjalan ke arah Ino.

"Boleh aku bantu membawa file-file itu? Kelihatannya berat."

"Tentu saja."

Pria itu mengambil tumpukan binder di tangan Ino. "Ke mana aku harus membawa ini?"

"Divisi penjualan. Aku harus melakukan riset untuk strategi pemasaran produk baru kita. Bukankah kau desainer bertanggung jawab dalam proyek ini?"

"Yah, Kakashi mempercayakan ini padaku."

"Sepertinya kau mengenal pak direktur dengan baik?"

"Aku sering bekerja untuknya. Dia menghargai bakatku."

Mereka sampai di ruang kerja Ino. Semua mata melirik Sai yang berjalan di belakang wanita itu. Setelah ia meletakkan tumpukan arsip itu di meja Ino. Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya "Namaku Sai Shimura."

Ino menjabat tangan pria itu. "Terima kasih, Shimura-san."

Pria itu membaca tanda pengenal Ino yang tersemat di dadanya. "Panggil saja Sai, Nona Yamanaka."

"Kau harus memanggilku Ino kalau begitu." Wanita itu tersenyum

"Ino, Kalau kau berkenan. Bisakah kita pergi minum kopi selepas jam kerja?"

Apa ini ajakan kencan? Pertama kalinya ada pria yang mengajaknya keluar setelah ia bergaya culun. "Baiklah, Kebetulan aku tak ada rencana."

"Aku akan menunggumu di lobby kalau begitu. Aku permisi dulu Ino."

Setelah Sai pergi, Anko langsung mendekatinya. "Wow, kau bergerak cepat Ino. Desainer baru itu langsung mengajakmu kencan. Bagaimana caramu menggodanya."

"Anko, Apa aku terlihat seperti wanita penggoda?"

Wanita seksi itu menatap Ino naik turun, kemeja longgar dan rok span selutut yang Ino kenakan tampak begitu standar. Belum lagi rambutnya dikepang dan disanggul tinggi seperti gaya zaman dulu. "Dulu iya, tapi sekarang kau terlihat menyedihkan tapi aku senang sainganku berkurang."

"Ayolah Anko, kapan aku pernah bersaing denganmu. Aku selalu menjadi junior yang baik."

"Ya Ino, dan kuharap kau tidak mengumpati aku di belakang."

"Mana aku berani, Bu manajer."

" Kalau begitu selesaikan laporan yang aku minta besok."

' _you damn bitch_ ' teriak Ino dalam hati.

.

.

Kakashi Hatake melihat si wanita culun berjalan menuju lift. Dia merasa tak enak hati karena sudah mengkritiknya. Wanita itu benar, tidak seharusnya ia mengomentari penampilan orang selama kinerjanya memuaskan. Lebih baik dia minta maaf sekarang dari pada ke pikiran.

Ino masih berdiri di depan pintu lift. Kakashi berlari untuk menyusulnya. "Yamanaka Ino, tunggu sebentar," teriak pria itu.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil sontak Ino berbalik dahinya seketika berkerut mengetahui yang memanggilnya adalah si direktur baru. 'Mau apa lagi orang ini' gerutu Ino dalam hati.

Kakashi tak sempat memperhatikan tanda lantai masih basah karena baru di pel. Dia terpelesat dan kehilangan keseimbangan. Dengan begitu cepat ia terjatuh, tapi entah bagaimana tubuhnya tidak mendarat di lantai. Mengapa tangannya berasa menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut dan empuk?

"Aw..." Ino meringis kesakitan. Bokongnya menghantam lantai duluan. "Cepat bangun, kau berat" Sang direktur jatuh menimpanya.

"Maaf," ujar pria itu tanpa menyadari tangannya mendarat di dada Ino. Tanpa sengaja Ia menekan payudara wanita itu ketika mencoba berdiri.

"Mesum..." teriak Ino. Bersamaan dengan Itu pintu lift terbuka. Orang-orang yang baru datang dari lantai bawah menatap mereka dengan ekspresi terkejut mendapati sang direktur baru tengah menindih seorang karyawan wanita dilantai.

Kakashi dengan cepat berdiri, "Ini hanya kecelakaan, tak seperti yang kalian pikirkan." Tatapan tak percaya orang-orang itu membuat Kakashi berkeringat dingin. Rusak sudah reputasinya kalau begini.

Ino kesal, Mengapa pria bodoh ini merusak harinya. Tak hanya mengkritiknya. Dia juga berani memegang dadanya. Wanita pirang itu berdiri dan tanpa pikir panjang ia melayangkan tangannya ke pipi Kakashi.

"Plak..." tamparan tangan kanan Ino begitu keras hingga membuat wajah Kakashi menoleh ke kiri.

"Itu untuk sikap kurang ajarmu." Ino pun melengos menutup pintu lift untuk turun ke lantai dasar.

Kakashi hanya bisa terpana. Ia memegangi pipinya yang kini memerah. Tamparan Ino membuat darahnya berdesir dan mengalir ke bagian bawah tubuhnya. Hampir saja ia mengerang. 'Damn, Wanita itu ternyata garang' pikir sang direktur. Ia mengutuki sifat _masochist_ -nya. Gara-gara tamparan Ino ia jadi terangsang dan sekarang reputasinya di kantor ini jadi buruk.

.

.

.

 **A/N** : Hei terima kasih reviewnya. Mengapa saya memutuskan KakaIno? Secara ini crak pair paling absurd, mustahil dan juga jarang ada yang menulis, tapi saja juga akan memasangkan Ino dengan Sai dan Gaara.

Saya balas review satu-persatu.

 **Arya Endank Soekamti** : Makasih sudah mampir, gak banyak yang suka pairing KakaIno. Aku harap kamu juga terus menulis buat nambah arsip kakaino di ffn.

 **Yume Rain :** Terima kasih reviewnya. Saya udah baca fic-mu. Semoga cepat bisa update ya. Semoga kamu terhibur dengan cerita saya.

 **Sasuino** : Saya terharu dengan dedikasimu untuk mengomentari hampir semua chapter yang saya tulis. Kangen sasuino? sabar ya. Akan digarap minggu ini. Semoga kamu terhibur sama kakaino.

 **Yamanaka** : Fic yang lain masih digodok sabar ya. Fifty shade of grey mah masih rasa vanilla buat saya. Bukunya lebih menarik dari filmnya. (Tingkat kemesuman saya sudah lebih tinggi dari sang Ero sennin Ha..ha..ha..) Saya rasa memang masih aman dikonsumsi banyak kalangan.

 **Gin & Amaya **: Terima kasih sudah mampir meski pair dan genrenya bukan seleramu. Yah BD dan SM memang dua disiplin yang berbeda. Pelaku BD gak mesti SM. Sadist dan Masochist lebih cenderung pada gangguan kejiwaan menurut saya.

 **Sakucent** : Hati-hati kalau komen, gara-gara sikap kayak gini banyak yang jadi ngecap penggemar sakura bar-bar. Kalau mau baca kakasaku kan bisa baca karya-karya penulis lain tak perlu bilang saya sok. Ini ffn tempat bebas untuk berkarya dan berimajinasi.

 **Parkchanyeoll** : Terima kasih sudah belain saya. Tentu saya akan semangat menulis karena masih ada orang yang membaca dan menghargai.

 **Ino-chan** : Belum tentu sama Kakashi. Meski memang mereka jadi pasangan ehem-ehem. Pelanggan wajib diberi servis memuaskan. Ha..ha..ha..

 **Ragnagvald** : Penggemar Sherlock kah? Irine kayaknya satu-satunya cewek yang kecerdasannya di puji sama sherlock. Hm... kamu bikin saya jadi kepikiran buat baca ff sherlockxIrine.

 **Hiki Kanata** : Makasih Hiki...aku lagi nyoba buat seksi komedi, meski selera humorku garing. Kapan nih Granada up lagi? Di tunggu loh.


	3. 03

Disclaimer : All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Mature/Sexual content. Non-edit

 **Life as Dominatrix**

 **.**

 **Chapter 03**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu pukulan mendarat di pipinya dengan keras. Meski sudah mengenakan pelindung kepala sakitnya tentu saja terasa. Dia terlambat untuk menghindari serangan Obito, tetapi bukannya meringis pria berambut perak itu malah menyeringai.

"Pukulanmu kurang keras." Kakashi malah mengejek lawannya. Dia mengayunkan pukulan _hook_ kanan menyerang pertahanan Obito yang terbuka.

Pria itu mengerang kesakitan tatkala tinju Kakashi bersarang di perutnya. Obito mundur beberapa langkah, mengernyit dan kembali memasang kuda-kuda. "Kau lebih cepat dan kuat dari hari-hari biasa."

"Hati-hati Obito, Awasi pertahananmu. Jika tidak aku bisa menghancurkanmu dengan kombinasi pukulanku."

"Serang saja, Sekalinya kau lengah. Aku bisa mengalahkanmu."

Kakashi melontarkan rangkaian pukulan _jab_ dan _hook_ yang berhasil dihindari oleh Obito dengan lincah. Keringat membanjiri tubuh Kakashi. Dia menyukai tinju, sejujurnya dia menyukai menempatkan tubuhnya pada situasi yang menimbulkan ketidaknyamanan. Dia sering berolah raga hingga semua otot tubuhnya kaku dan pegal sebab ia menyukai rasa sakitnya. Satu hal yang rasa sakit ajarkan padanya adalah ia jadi bertambah kuat.

Asyik menyerang Kakashi sendiri yang lupa akan pertahanannya. Obito melihat celah dan melayangkan pukulan _uppercut_ ke dagu lawan tandingnya. Pukulan yang mendarat telak itu membuat Kakashi sempoyongan dan jatuh terduduk di atas ring.

"Aku menang." Obito menyengir senang.

"Bukan karena kau kuat. Aku saja yang lengah." Kakashi melepaskan sarung tinjunya. Enggan bangkit dari ring.

"Memanfaatkan kesalahan lawan juga bagian dari strategi. Kau punya kekuatan aku punya kecerdikan." Obito mengulurkan tangan pada sahabatnya dan menarik pria berambut perak itu berdiri. "Kau tahu Kakashi, Hal yang paling menakutkan darimu. Kau tak menghindari pukulanku."

"Aku mencoba, tapi aku bergerak terlalu pelan. Lagi pula Obito pukulanmu terlalu lemah untuk menyakitiku."

" Aku tahu pukulanku begitu lemahnya hingga membuatmu terjengkang," ujarnya ironis.

Kakashi terkekeh. "Aku punya toleransi tinggi dengan rasa sakit."

Sesi _sparring_ -nya bersama Obito meninggalkan memar dan lebam, tapi Kakashi menyambut semua itu dengan tangan terbuka. Rasa sakit adalah kekasihnya. Tiap kali ia mampu bertahan dari siksaan ia merasa bangga karena itu berarti ia semakin hari semakin kuat.

Sepanjang hidupnya dia akrab dengan siksaan. Sang Ibu meninggalkannya begitu saja dan sang ayah setiap hari menyiksanya hingga tubuhnya penuh bilur lebam dan luka. Dia hannyalah seorang anak kecil. Awalnya ia membenci penderitaan yang menderanya, tapi ia tak bisa lari dari semua itu. Dia hanya bisa pasrah dan mencoba bertahan dari rasa sakitnya. Entah kapan dan bagaimana pemikiran tergelincir menuju keabnormalan. Dia mulai menyukai setiap pukulan ayahnya. Dia akan tertawa puas bila ia bisa melewati satu siksaan tanpa menjerit dan meneteskan air mata. Hari berikutnya sang ayah akan memberikannya hukuman yang lebih keras dan ia hanya bisa menutup mata tatkala lecutan sabuk kulit sang ayah mendera punggungnya. Dalam hidup yang seperti itu ia hanya bisa melarikan diri dengan mencoba merangkul dan mencintai penderitaan. Bila tidak, ia sudah pasti akan mati bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Begitu sang ayah dijebloskan dalam penjara dan kehidupannya menjadi normal ia merasa kehilangan sesuatu. Lambat laun ia menyadari ia merindukan hukuman, siksaan dan pelecehan yang dia alami dimasa kanak-kanak. Sebagai orang dewasa ia menemukan cukup hiburan dengan seks, tapi seks saja tidak cukup untuk membuatnya merasa puas. Dia menemukan lebih banyak kesenangan dalam dunia BDSM. Permainan, kontrol, hukuman. Ia menghidupkan kembali kepingan masa lalunya dalam porsi yang tepat. Rasa sakit dan tak berdaya membuatnya excited karena itu menguji dirinya. Tak seorang pun tahu dia seorang _Masochist_. Ia menyimpan rahasia ini baik-baik. Seperti kebanyakan orang ia memilih menjadi _closed_ _pervert_. Tak perlu orang tahu betapa liar dan abnormal selera dan imajinasinya.

.

.

Ino melangkah ke kantornya dengan lesu. Tak ada hal yang menarik terjadi, ia tak sabar menunggu hari Sabtu datang. Hari di mana ia bisa mengenakan korset kulit dan lateks berwarna gelap serta topeng misteriusnya menjelma menjadi seorang _dominatrix_ yang mengontrol _submissive_ -nya dengan tangan besi.

Obralannya dengan Sai Shimura berkisar tentang pekerjaan dan ia mengagumi Ino tentang pengetahuannya soal _fashion_. Ino tak mendapatkan _feeling_ kalau pria berkulit pucat itu tertarik padanya. Sai Shimura memang ramah, tapi Ino merasa ada sesuatu aura yang mengganggu di balik wajah tampan murah senyumnya. Pria itu bertanya mengapa Ia menyembunyikan kecantikannya dengan memilih _style_ yang kurang tepat. Ino menjawab dengan jujur ia tak ingin di dekati pria hanya karena wajahnya saja. Pria baik tidak akan buta. Mereka bisa melihat kecantikan yang melebihi sekedar tampilan visual.

"Hei, Aku membawakanmu kopi."

Sai berdiri di depan mejanya menyodorkan gelas kertas berisikan cairan panas.

"Terima kasih, Aku memang butuh kafein." Ino membuka tutup gelasnya dan menyeruput kopinya. Ia terkejut menemukan kopi yang dibawa Sai memang favoritnya. Bahkan takaran gula yang ditambahkan juga pas sekali. Apa Cuma kebetulan ya.

"Aku berterima kasih kau mau mengobrol denganku. Aku ingin segera membuat banyak teman dikantor ini."

"Kau harus mencari Naruto kalau begitu. Ia berteman dengan semua pegawai di setiap lantai. Semua orang menyukainya dia bisa mengenalkanmu dengan siapa saja."

"Ah, Si pirang berisik itu? Sasuke sama sekali tak menyukainya."

"Itu karena Sasuke tak menyukai semua orang. Bagaimana rasanya bekerja dengan dirinya?"

" _Awful_ , Dia atasan yang banyak menuntut, tapi aku akui dia tahu apa yang dia kerjakan. Aku akan kembali ke ruanganku. Sampai jumpa Ino."

Anko langsung mendekati Ino, "Wow, Dia membawakanmu kopi. Apa rahasiamu untuk memikat desainer baru itu, Ino?"

"Percakapan menarik tentang _fashion_." Ino memutar bola matanya dengan sebal. "Ini laporan yang kau minta." Wanita pirang itu menyerahkan setumpuk kertas pada Anko.

Sang manajer penjualan memeriksa pekerjaan Ino, "Ini bagus. Aku tak sangka kau menyelesaikannya dengan cepat. Aku punya pekerjaan tambahan untukmu."

Ino ingin melempar laptop di mejanya ke wajah Anko. ' _Damn you bitch!'_ Ino berteriak dalam hati, tapi kenyataannya ia tetap memasang wajah pasif.

"Aku ingin kau mencari ide untuk pemasaran produk baru kali ini. Karena kau sudah dekat dengan Sai, Aku rasa kau bisa mendiskusikan bagaimana pakaiannya ingin ditampilkan."

"Baiklah," ucap Ino patuh.

"Mengapa wajahmu tampak tak ikhlas begitu. Dengar Yamanaka, kalau kau bekerja dengan baik aku akan merekomendasikan promosimu pada pak Direktur."

"Serius?"

"Yah, Jadi lakukan pekerjaanmu dengan semangat."

"Baiklah Anko, Aku berharap untuk tidak lama-lama jadi bawahanmu sebab kau atasan yang menyebalkan."

Mata sang senior terbelalak, tak pernah selama bekerja di sini Ino mengkritiknya. Sejak kapan gadis itu punya nyali.

.

.

Rasanya ada yang aneh. Gadis pirang itu menoleh ke belakang dengan khawatir dan mempercepat langkah kakinya yang beralaskan sepatu keds menuju stasiun kereta. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja. Mustahil ada yang mengikutinya, tapi ia bisa mengenyahkan firasat kalau seseorang tengah mengawasinya.

Ino memanggul tas duvel yang berisi kostum dan peralatan make up untuk pekerjaan sambilannya. Sekarang wanita pirang itu hanya mengenakan celana training dan kaus longgar untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Bergaya seolah ia akan pergi ke gym, Rambutnya tergulung rapi di bawah topi baseball yang ia kenakan. Dia menaiki kereta menuju _Roppongi_ sambil membayangkan klien macam apa yang akan dia hadapi malam ini. Hari-hari kerjanya begitu melelahkan dan ia perlu melepaskan stres yang telah menumpuk.

Dia memasuki klub Black Rose dari pintu belakang. Tak jauh dari situ berdiri seorang pria mengamati Ino menghilang di balik pintu bangunan yang dia ketahui sebagai S & M klub. Pria yang berpakaian serba hitam itu menyimpan kedua tangannya di saku celana. Senyum misterius terkembang di bibirnya lalu ia tergelak dengan kepingan informasi yang baru saja dia dapatkan.

"Oh Sayang, Aku tak tahu kau punya hobi yang menarik."

Puas mengamati targetnya. Pria itu berbalik pergi, ia masih harus ke tempat lain untuk menyelesaikan sesuatu.

Ino masuk ke ruang ganti dan mulai berdandan. Dia memoleskan _foundation_ di wajahnya yang sudah mulus itu. Dia suka make up yang _bold_. Jadi dia mengaplikasikan ekstra bulu mata palsu dan lipstik berwarna merah darah yang kontras dengan warna hitam pakaiannya. Kali ini ia membiarkan rambutnya panjangnya tergerai.

Temari, Rekan kerjanya masuk ke ruangan. Ino melempar senyum pada wanita itu.

"Kau terlihat Hot, Temari."

"Kau juga tak kalah seksi, Ino. Siap untuk menyiksa para budak malam ini?"

"Oh yeah, Aku sudah menunggu-nunggu untuk bersenang-senang."

"Kau akan menjadi satu-satunya ratu di tempat ini Ino."

"Mengapa? Apa kau akan pindah ke klub lain."

"Tidak Ino, Aku berhenti bekerja. Aku akan segera menikah."

Ino sangat terkejut, "Kau menikah? Pria macam apa yang mau menikah denganmu Temari?"

Wanita yang lebih tua itu tertawa, " Apa kau sedang menghinaku Ino, Takdir mempertemukanku dengan pria _submissive_ yang membiarkan aku mendominasi hidupnya dan mencintai semua sisi tak manisku."

"Betapa beruntungnya kau Temari. Menemukan pria yang sesuai dengan kebutuhanmu. Aku sendiri sudah menyerah soal cinta."

"Jangan menjadikan pencarian cinta sebagai tujuan utama. Nikmati saja hidupmu dengan melakukan hal-hal yang kau sukai. Bila kau mengenal dirimu dengan lebih baik, pastinya akan lebih mudah mengenal pria seperti apa yang kau inginkan."

"Kau benar Temari, Selama ini aku membiarkan diriku terlalu tergantung pada pasangan. Aku jadi terombang-ambing sendiri." Ino memasang sepatu boot selututnya. Lalu mengecek kembali penampilannya. "Sekarang aku jauh lebih baik, tak hanya aku bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri. Aku juga menemukan kesenangan untuk mengontrol orang lain."

"Kekuasaan memang membuat kecanduan. Membuatmu merasa kuat dan lebih baik dari orang lainnya. Jangan lupa Ino keberadaan kita di sini untuk mewujudkan segala fantasi gila para pelanggan, Kau harus menghormati keinginan dan batasan mereka. Meski mereka berpasrah padamu."

"Aku sangat paham Temari. Ada garis batas antara permainan dan penyiksaan. Aku tak akan pernah menyalahgunakan kepercayaan para _submissive_ ku."

"Baguslah, Sekarang kita bekerja."

Ino memasang topengnya. Dengan hati berdebar ia mendorong pintu kayu yang membawanya ke ruangan merah. Ruangan itu memang di dominasi warna merah. Nafas Ino tertahan saat melihat siapa kliennya malam ini. Wanita pirang itu menggigit bibirnya untuk mencegah sumpah serapah meluncur dari mulutnya 'Apa orang ini tak punya kegiatan lain di malam minggu' gumam Ino dalam hati.

Ia melangkah mendekati sofa di mana pria itu duduk dengan tenang menyilangkan kakinya.

"Kau lagi? Apa kau begitu terpesonanya padaku hingga kau muncul lagi di sini."

Kakashi Hatake berdiri kemudian membungkuk meraih tangan kanan Ino lalu mengecupnya. "Maafkan saya, Mistress. Saya harap anda tak akan bosan untuk melihat saya. Saya senang melayani anda."

Ino menarik tangannya dari genggaman pria itu lalu meraih dagunya mendekatkan wajah Kakashi ke wajahnya sendiri. Ino menatap pria itu dalam mencoba memberi penilaian dan bersikap superior. Kakashi Hatake di kantor adalah atasannya, tapi di sini dia lah boss-nya.

"Kau cukup enak dilihat." Komentar Ino datar. "...karena aku akan cukup sering melihatmu aku memutuskan untuk memberimu nama." Ino melepaskan pria itu lalu berjalan menuju rak yang dipenuhi peralatan. Ia mulai memilih beberapa Item untuk memulai permainan ini.

"Bagaimana anda akan memanggil saya?"

Ino tersenyum ketika menemukan collar yang sangat mirip dengan kalung anjing dan sebuah rantai. "Wolfie, Itu namamu. Aku tahu kau lebih cocok menjadi _lone wolf_ , tetapi di mataku kau hanya seekor anjing kesepian yang rindu memiliki tuan." Ino berbalik dan memamerkan apa yang ada ditangannya pada Kakashi. " Hari ini aku akan menjadi tuanmu dan mengajakmu bermain jadi buka pakaianmu."

Pria berambut perak itu menurut. Ia melepas kaus berwarna hitam yang melekat ketat di tubuhnya dan menanggalkan jeansnya. Menyisakan hanya dalaman hitam menempel ketat menutupi bokongnya. Ino tak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari tubuh yang terpahat keras dan sempurna. Ino bertanya-tanya. Kapan seorang direktur yang sibuk sempat berolahraga. Pria itu hendak melucuti kain terakhir yang menutupi tubuhnya, tapi Ino buru-buru menghentikannya.

"Cukup, Sekarang berlutut!"

Kakashi menurut, ia melipat kakinya membuat dirinya lebih rendah dari Ino. Wanita itu membungkuk untuk memasangkan kalung anjing di lehernya. Pandangan matanya di hadiahi belahan payudara yang menyembul dari korset hitam terikat ketat. Ino mengaitkan rantai dan puas melihat peliharaannya diam dan patuh.

"Apa kau ingat _save_ _word_ untuk permainan kita?"

" _Furball_."

" Yes, _my dear Pet_ sebab aku tak akan sampai hati menyakiti seekor bola bulu yang lucu." Ia menarik rantai yang terkait di leher Kakashi. Membuat kepala pria itu mendongak. " _Now be a_ good _dog_!"

Pria berambut perak itu membungkuk meletakan dua tangannya di lantai. Ia merangkak mengikuti Ino yang menarik rantainya. Wanita itu mengambil cambuk dari meja. Lalu berjongkok di depannya. "Dengar Wolfie, Aku mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Menggonggonglah bila kau setuju."

"Guk...guk." Kakashi menyalak layaknya seekor anjing.

Ino mengusap surai keperakan pria itu dengan lembut " _Good boy_." Ino menatap lekat wajah Kakashi, Dia tak bisa memamerkan pria itu seperti ini. Ino berdiri dan membuka laci yang dipenuhi peralatan BDSM. Dari _gag ball,_ berbagai macam _cuff_ dan _clamp_ dan dia akhirnya menemukan yang ia cari. Sebuah topeng anjing hitam dari _faux leather._

Ino mengacungkan benda di tangannya ke wajah Kakashi. "Apa kau akan menyukainya?" Meski Ino seorang _dominatrix_ dan pria itu adalah subjeknya. Ia tetap bertanya. Ia tidak ingin memaksa melakukan sesuatu yang tak diinginkan _submissive_ nya.

Pria itu menyalak dengan nada riang. Ino memasangkan topeng itu, Kini yang bisa ia lihat hanya sepasang mata kelabu. Ino berpikir apa sorot mata Kakashi selalu tampak redup, Ia tak pernah benar-benar memperhatikan atasannya. "Kau tahu, Aku lebih menyukai anjing daripada pria. Anjing tak akan pernah mengkhianatimu. Mereka patuh dan setia." Ino meletakkan tangannya di wajah pria itu dan tersenyum getir.

Sesaat Kakashi terenyak menatap mata biru kehijauan yang mencolok dibalik topeng hitam yang wanita itu kenakan. Apakah wanita ini sama seperti dirinya? Melarikan diri dari pahitnya kenyataan dalam dunia fantasi. Sorot mata itu menggambarkan kesepian.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan." Wanita itu menarik rantainya dan berjalan keluar. Kakashi dengan patuh melangkah layaknya hewan berkaki empat. Cukup sulit merangkak dengan cepat dengan ukuran tubuhnya yang cukup besar.

Pria itu berhenti berpikir tentang siapa dia, untuk apa dan mengapa dia lahir ke dunia. Tak ada tujuan yang terpikirkan atau masalah yang mengganggu hatinya. Untuk sesaat ia menutup kesadarannya sebagai manusia. Dia hanya seekor anjing yang butuh perhatian dari tuannya dan dia senang tuannya menemaninya. Kakashi mengingat anjing peliharaannya sendiri Pakkun. Betapa senangnya anjing itu saat melihatnya pulang.

Ia mengikuti Ino menyusuri lorong menuju pintu utama. Wanita itu membawanya ke luar dari klub. Ino bersandar di tembok. Mereka berdiri di jalanan ramai di lewati orang-orang yang tengah mencari hiburan. "Sit Wolfie!" perintahnya.

Pria itu berjongkok di sebelah Ino. Menatap wanita itu dengan tanda tanya. Ia tetap tak bersuara. Topeng itu tak memiliki lubang udara. Ia merasa sedikit sesak dan sulit bernafas.

"Apa kau merasa dipermalukan? Mereka semua menatapmu."

Kakashi mengarahkan pandangannya ke trotoar yang ramai. Semua kepala menoleh sejenak untuk melihat mereka. Dia bisa melihat pandangan kasihan, jijik, geli dan bahkan tertarik. Mereka menertawainya. Pria berambut perak itu menyeringai dibalik topengnya.

'Tertawalah kalian. Tertawai saja aku. Hakimi aku dengan tatapan kalian itu hanya membuatku merasa lebih baik dan membuktikan betapa dangkal pemikiran dan penilaian manusia'

"Apa kau lihat itu? Bagi mereka kau adalah manusia mesum yang sakit jiwa. Kau lihat tatapan mereka? Apa kau merasa malu dengan dirimu?" Kata-kata Ino menusuk. Memang tujuannya mempermalukan pria itu. Ia sama sekali lupa kalau si anjing adalah atasannya.

Kakashi sama sekali tak menunduk. Ia menatap kerumunan seolah-olah tak terpengaruh. Tentu ia merasa malu, tapi ia menelan perasaan itu bulat-bulat. Bukankah dia memang selalu memalukan? Karena itu ibunya meninggalkannya dan ayahnya menyakitinya.

Ino mengelus kepala pria itu lagi. "Ayo kita masuk, Cuaca cukup dingin." Ino sedikit gemetar ketika angin dingin menerpa tubuhnya yang terbalut pakaian minim. Ia menarik, nyaris menyeret Kakashi masuk ke dalam klub. Collarnya terasa mencekik leher. "Ayolah, berjalan lebih cepat. Apa kau mau aku memukulmu?"

Oh, Kakashi tidak bisa merangkak lebih cepat mengikuti langkah _mistressnya_. Wanita itu tampak agak kesal. "Kau tak mengerti ucapanku ya? Mungkin ini akan membuatmu paham?"

"Plak..." Cambuk berkuda yang Ino bawa mendarat di bokongnya. Kakashi mengernyit di balik topengnya. Cambukkan ini terasa bagai gigitan semut, dan suara benda itu menyentuh kulitnya terasa merdu.

"Well, Aku malas berjalan. Kau anjing yang cukup besar. Aku rasa aku bisa menunggangimu." Ino duduk di punggung pria itu untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya ia menopangkan tangannya di bahu Kakashi.

"Ayo jalan."

Kakashi merangkak menyusuri lorong sepanjang dua puluh meter. Beban tubuh Ino terasa menyenangkan di punggungnya. Belum lagi paha wanita itu bersentuhan langsung dengan kulitnya. Beberapa kali Ino memukulnya karena ia merangkak dengan pelan. Ia tak keberatan.

Mereka tiba di ruangan yang sama. Wanita itu turun dari punggungnya lalu berjongkok di hadapannya membuka topeng yang ia kenakan. Pria bersurai perak itu akhirnya bisa bernafas lega setelah topeng tadi membuatnya merasa sesak.

"Apa kau senang jalan-jalan di luar, Wolfie ?"

Mengikuti perannya, Kakashi menerjang Ino membuat wanita itu terjungkal di hamparan karpet tebal dan mulai menjilat wajahnya.

"Oke..oke.. Aku mengerti kau senang."

Ino tak memintanya menyingkir. Kakashi masih berada di atas tubuh wanita berambut pirang itu. Dengan berani ia menjilat telinga turun ke leher dan dadanya.

Ino terdiam sesat untuk menikmatinya sebelum perintah dengan nada tegas meluncur dari mulutnya. "Hentikan anjing nakal!" Bereaksi dengan kalimat itu Kakashi langsung menyingkir. Jika ia benar-benar anjing pasti ekornya sudah akan terjepit di antara kakinya ketakutan mendengar hardikan sang _mistress_

Ino melepaskan _collar_ dan rantai anjing itu dari leher Kakashi menandai akhir dari _dog play_ mereka. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine."

"Mau lanjut?"

"Tentu saja." Ucap Kakashi yakin. Dia baru merasa excited, sama sekali belum terangsang.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memberikan dirimu hal yang kau suka." Ino menarik tangan pria itu agar dia berdiri dan membimbingnya menuju sudut ruangan di mana cross berdiri. Benda itu dibuat dari dua buah plat besi yang menempel di dinding tersilang membentuk huruf 'X'. Ino mengikat pria itu di sana. Tangan, kaki dan tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak. " _Do you trust me?"_

" _I do._ " Jawab pria itu singkat.

Ino tersenyum puas melihat Kakashi terikat tak berdaya di sana. Ia merasa menjadi seorang penyihir yang siap menumpahkan darah tumbalnya kepada Iblis. Ino memasangkan penutup mata dan memilih untuk tidak menyumpal mulut pria itu. Permainan ini cukup berbahaya. Ia lebih memilih bisa mendengar pria itu bersuara dari pada tanpa sengaja ia nanti jadi kelewatan.

Ino ingin pria itu merasa terancam, Dia mengambil sebuah pisau belati yang begitu tipis dan runcing dari atas meja. Dia bisa menusuk dan melukai orang dengan senjata tajam itu. Sang _dominatrix_ berdiri di hadapan Kakashi. Tangan kirinya yang bersarung meraba dan menyusuri otot-otot pria itu. Baru sekarang Ino menyadari keberadaan garis-garis tipis yang mulai memudar di sepanjang tubuhnya. Begitu pula titik-titik agak gelap di sepanjang lengannya. Itu pastinya bekas luka gores dan luka bakar. Ino merasa simpati tapi tak menghentikannya menempelkan sisi pisau itu di pipi Kakashi. Darahnya mulai memanas.

Kakashi terkejut merasakan metal yang dingin menyentuh kulitnya di saat yang bersamaan sang mistress berbisik di telinganya.

"Apa kau takut? Ada pisau di tanganku."

"Aku tak takut pada rasa sakit." Balas pria itu.

Tanpa tekanan sama sekali. Ino meluncurkan ujung pisau tersebut ke dada pria itu dan turun. Tubuh Kakashi menegang, seluruh indranya siaga seolah ia tengah menghadapi bahaya. Adrenalin terpompa menuju pembuluh darahnya.

Tanpa diduga wanita itu menggoreskan pisau melintang di perut kirinya. Lukanya sama sekali tak dalam tapi tetap saja berdarah. Pria itu memekik terkejut saat kulitnya dirobek mata pisau. Ino tertawa pelan. " _I'll give you pain. A lot of pain."_

Ino melihat darah menetes dari luka yang terbuka tapi ia tahu kurang dari tiga menit luka itu akan menutup sendiri. Sisi sadis dalam dirinya nya mulai bergolak sementara Kakashi sendiri mulai tampak begitu excited.

"Kau mau lagi." Ino menorehkan luka yang lebih panjang di dada Kakashi. Begitu darah mulai tampak Ino menjilati luka yang ia buat.

Ujung lidah Ino membuat lukanya bertambah pedih, tetapi juga membuat pria itu menggelenyar. Kakashi tak membuat suara. "Aku rasa kau menyukainya." Mata Ino tertuju pada gundukan yang timbul di balik celana dalam yang pria itu kenakan. Ino memutuskan menyingkirkan celana dalam pria itu dengan merobeknya dan ereksi pria itu pun terbebas.

Ino membuka laci meja dan meraih sebuah _nippleclamps_. Dua buah penjepit besi yang terhubung oleh rantai. Dia menjepitkan benda itu dengan kencang di puting pria berambut perang itu dan dengan kejam ia menarik rantai penghubungnya membuat jepitan besinya semakin erat. Kakashi hanya mengernyit merasakan metal menusuk kulitnya Rasa sakit seperti ini bukan apa-apa malah terasa begitu nikmat.

Merasa tak puas, Ino mengambil salah satu cambuk yang tergantung di dinding. Ada begitu banyak jenisnya dari cambuk yang digunakan oleh para joki berkuda hingga yang terbuat dari rantai besi dengan ujung tajam. Setiap jenis cambuk memberikan sensasi yang berbeda. Ino tak ingin terlalu keras melukai pria itu jadi dia mengambil cambuk favoritnya, Cambuk untuk berkuda. Benda itu cukup pendek dan praktis untuk memukul bagian paha dan perut.

Wanita itu kembali berhadapan dengan submissive-nya. Andai saja diperbolehkan ia akan mengabadikan pemandangan Kakashi Hatake, Sang direktur perusahaan La mode Tokyo terikat dengan pasrah di Saint Andrew's cross. Ia bisa menggunakannya untuk memeras pria itu. Ino menarik kembali rantai _nippleclamps_ dengan keras. Membuat Kakashi mengeluarkan suara rintihan yang ia coba tahan. Ujung capitnya menekan semakin keras membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman. Ia merasakan tangan bersarung wanita itu di wajahnya. Dengan ibu jarinya dan telunjuknya menekan pipi pria itu dengan keras. Memaksa mulutnya terbuka.

"Kau dengarkan, Aku akan memberimu pertanyaan. Bila jawabanmu tak membuatku senang aku akan memukulmu." Ino melepaskan cengkeramannya dari pipi pria bersurai perak itu

"Mengerti _mistress_." Jawabnya patuh.

"Apa kau suka dicambuk?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang amat jelas jawabannya keluar dari bibir Ino.

"Iya."

Wanita itu tersenyum melayangkan cambuknya dengan tenaga penuh ke pinggul Kakashi.

"Ar...rgh!" Erangnya singkat tatkala cambuk itu membuat kontak dengan kulitnya. Seketika bilur memanjang berwarna merah terpatri di kulitnya. Meski sakitnya hanya sesaat, tapi bekas cambukkan itu berasa pedih.

"Itu hadiah untukmu, pertanyaan kedua. Apa kau mengakui dirimu pria mesum?"

"Iya."

Ino melontarkan begitu banyak pertanyaan dengan nada merendahkan dan pria itu terkadang sengaja menjawab dengan provokatif. Alhasil mencambuk Kakashi entah beberapa puluh kali hingga tubuhnya penuh bilur dan luka, tetapi tak sekalipun pria itu berteriak ia hanya meringis, mengerang dan merintih menahan sakit. Hal itu membuat Ino geram karena ia ingin Kakashi berteriak.

"Pertanyaan terakhir, Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Bolehkan aku melihat wajahmu dan merasakanmu?"

"Tidak, kau tak berharga untuk menikmati tubuh dan wajahku."

Kakashi tak terganggu oleh rasa sakit. Kulitnya boleh saja koyak dan perih, tetapi ereksinya yang sudah lama terabaikan membuatnya merasa tak nyaman. Ia ingin sang _dominatrix_ melakukan sesuatu untuk membantunya. " _Mistress_ , Aku mohon belas kasihanmu."

Senyum Ino yang penuh misteri membuat Kakashi bergidik. Wanita itu memutuskan untuk melepas sarung tangannya dan mengelus penis yang keras dan menegang. Hanya dengan sedikit usapan lembut dari telapak tangan Ino pria itu merasa seolah melayang hanya untuk dihempaskan kembali ke neraka tatkala jari-jemari Ino yang lentik menggenggamnya dengan erat. Menjepitnya hingga ia merasa bisa patah. Kakashi akhirnya menjerit kesakitan.

"Oh, Aku suka mendengarnya." Komentar Ino datar melihat wajah meringis pria itu.

' _Shit, it's so hurt._ Wanita ini memang sadis.' Pikir Kakashi dalam hati.

"Hm..kau marah? Jangan khawatir wolfie. Aku akan mengurusmu dengan baik."

Telapak tangan Ino meluncur dengan mulus dari ujung hingga ke pangkal, membuat gerakan memompa. Hanya hal sesederhana itu sudah kembali membuat Kakashi _trance_ lagi. Kali ini Ino tak berhenti. Ia memeras, membelai dengan tempo yang nyaman. Mencoba mengekstraksi cairan semen dari pria yang terikat tak berdaya. Ino tak lagi memikirkan dirinya. Bagaimana ia menyukai memukul pria itu atau betapa bangga ia melihat luka bilur yang ia sebabkan di tubuhnya. Konsentrasi wanita pirang itu sekarang sepenuhnya terfokus untuk memberikan kenikmatan pada _submissive_ -nya.

Tak selang beberapa lama cairan putih muncrat mengotori tangan Ino. Kakashi mengerang pelan, merasa sangat lega dan ringan. Dia merasa damai dalam euforia orgasmenya. Ino melepaskan penutup mata pria itu. Tak bisa melihat tentunya meningkatkan sensasi dan kewaspadaan. Hal itu membuat permainan lebih menyenangkan.

"Terima kasih, _Mistress_."

Ino melepaskan pria itu dari semua ikatannya lalu pergi mengambil kotak obat, sedangkan Kakashi melangkah ke sofa dan membaringkan tubuhnya menikmati _after glow effect._ Dia tak menduga wanita itu datang lagi untuk merawat lukanya.

"Kau tak harus melakukan ini."

Ino mengoleskan salep antiseptik pada bilur-bilur yang ia sebabkan.

"Kita tidak bisa melewatkan _after care_ setelah sebuah sesi yang intens. Aku sebagai _dominatrix_ peduli pada semua _submissive_ -ku. Kau memberikan kepercayaanmu sudah seharusnya aku peduli."

Kakashi menatap wanita pirang yang masih sibuk mengurusi lukanya. Rasanya ia ingin mencium wanita itu tapi ia menahan diri. Ino membawakannya pakaian yang tadi ia kenakan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya wanita itu sedikit khawatir.

Kakashi tersenyum. " _It was fun_ "

Jantung Ino langsung berdegup. Ia hampir menampar dirinya sendiri untuk mengingatkan yang berdiri di depannya adalah pak direktur yang tak sopan dan cabul.

"Sangat disayangkan aku tak bisa melihat wajahmu."

"Itu tak penting." Ia mengantarkan pria itu hingga ke pintu.

Sebelum pergi Kakashi mengambil dompetnya dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada Ino. "Tolong terimalah, Sekedar tips untuk servis yang memuaskan."

Tanpa diminta dua kali. Ino langsung mengambilnya. "Terima kasih."

Setelah kepergian Kakashi, Ino masih punya dua tamu lagi. Dia merasa tak bersemangat. Begitu selesai ia segara menemui Tsunade untuk meminta bayaran dan pulang. Wanita pirang itu sudah lelah dan mengantuk. Ia menekan tombol lift menuju apartemennya yang mungil dan nyaman.

Ino menyalakan lampu, mengambil segelas air. Ia memperhatikan sekeliling dengan aneh. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan apartemennya. Ia mengamati dengan saksama bila ada barang yang hilang, tapi ternyata tak ada. Ino lalu memulai ritual sebelum tidurnya. Ia mencuci wajah, menyikat gigi dan menjalin rambutnya agar tak kusut. Ia mengganti pakaian trainingnya dengan gaun tidur lavender pucat kemudian melompat ke ranjang. Membenamkan dirinya dalam duvet yang hangat. Ino menguap dan mematikan lampu. Wanita itu sama sekali tak tahu seseorang tengah mengawasi gerak-geriknya.

Pria itu tersenyum simpul saat melihat Ino melompat ke ranjang dan menarik selimut dari layar tabletnya. Ia tak pernah menduga akan semudah ini mengamati wanita pirang itu. Ia menatap layar penuh konsentrasi mencoba menangkap setiap detailnya. Begitu layar mengelap pria itu tahu Ino sudah mematikan lampu kamarnya.

"Selamat tidur, sayang." Ucap pria itu. Ia meletakan tablet itu di atas meja lalu meraih celana dalam wanita yang tergeletak di sebelahnya dan menyimpannya di saku celana. Ia meninggalkan ruangan itu di mana puluhan foto candid Ino tertempel di dinding. Pria itu tahu sebentar lagi Ino akan jadi miliknya. Ia hanya perlu bersabar.


End file.
